Legond of the Sining Beacon
by Ennelly Von Swortts
Summary: You've heard the story of team RWBY, but not this one. It revolves around another team, and what it was like to see the events from their perspective.


_A/N:_ _I'm a huge fan of this universe. Plus I'm honestly mad at some of the characters during season three. I'm planning on putting them though there pases... *Laughs evily*_

* * *

I didn't ask to friends with the famous team RWBY while attending Beacon Academy. I guess I just got lucky. I was born and raised in Atlas before we moved to Vale a few years before I got accepted into the famous Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses.

I stand at about 5' 4", though people think I'm taller do to my boots that give me another couple inches. I'm known to be a mysterious figure do to the fact I wear a black, knee length cloak with red trim and a wide brimmed leather hat. Though my 'keep to myself' thing probably doesn't help.

I remember the trip to Beacon like it was yesterday. I was on one of the three airships, not the same one Ruby and Yang were on. Though I did see Weiss. When the airship docked I was the first one off. I walked toward the main tower with everyone else.

I spotted someone I knew. "Well if it isn't Pyrrha Nikos." I said, smirking as she jumped.

"Oh, Kai, You're the only person I know who can sneak up on people like that," She said. "Although I never expected to see you HERE."

"I only knew about three weeks ago myself. Well, in any case, it's still nice to see you again." I answered.

"Still as mysterious as ever, I see," She smiled.

Someone tapped on the microphone. "I'll... keep this brief," I recognized Professor Ozpin. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

I knew he had a lot on his mind, but trying to figure it out was near impossible with him. Glinda stepped up to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

I saw Weiss standing with two other girls. One of whom was slightly shorter than Weiss with a red Cape and red hair so dark it looked black. On her back was a weapon, though I couldn't tell what it was. The other girl was taller than Weiss, with long blonde hair. I didn't know it then, but I was looking at three of the four members of the renowned team RWBY.

Another blonde walked over to them. Weiss was not impressed with him.

...0...

Next day was a buzz for everyone. I already knew how initiation worked from my talks with professor Ozpin, as well as getting the chance to watch a couple times since moving to Vale. I met Ozpin on the way to the new house, and since then he'd taken a vested interest in me.

While I was grabbing my weapons I noted a very chipper girl following closely behind a teen in a green robe, a non ending stream of conversation directed at him, as well as a Faunes with a black bow over her cat like ears standing at her locker nearby. The two girls who were with Weiss the night before were talking about teams, while Weiss was talking to Pyrrha. When the other Blonde, who I met the night before in the ballroom, stepped between them.

I watched Jaune try flirting with Weiss before Pyrrha, hearing Weiss' plea for help, pinned Jaune to the wall with her spear. The Blonde girl helped Jaune up and I followed them out to the cliff.

I was to Weiss' left. "Weiss Schnee, It's an honor." I said with a slight bow.

She glanced at me. "And just who are you?"

"Kai, at your service." I replied, a smile tugging at my face.

"Stay out of my way, and we'll get along just fine." She refocused on Professor Ozpin.

I smiled, thinking back on the call I got from her father.

* * *

 _ **"I heard your going to Beacon." The CEO of the SDC commented as soon as I picked up.**_

 _ **"I am, how can I help sir? I can still help when I'm not in class." I asked.**_

 _ **"My daughter, Weiss, is also attending. I would like you to keep an eye on her." He explained.**_

 _ **"Consider it done, sir."**_

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well? Let us put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Glynda continued.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished.

I glanced down the line to see the red haired short girl was panicking about the teams. I smiled thinking about all the ways this day could turn out.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pare must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Any questions?" Ozpin glanced up the row of students.

"Yea, um, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin said.

I was half tempted to sit cross legged on the launch platform, but I just bent my knees slightly.

"Ah, Sir? I've got-" His voice was cut out from the sound of the air past my ears as I was launched into the air.

I smiled. I felt free. The kind of free you can only feel when your weightless, such as when your falling at who knows what speed. Too bad it can never last.

I landed on the ground, and saw Pyrrha smash through the trunk of one tree before expertly landing on the branch of another. She sighted in on the other falling people before flipping her gun around, turning it into a spear to throw it out over the forest. And to get the needed momentum, the spear fired out the back almost hitting me. It flew to pin Jaune, who was at least a couple kilometers away, against a tree.

"Thank's!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled back before jumping to the ground.

I turned and walked away, looking for any stragglers. I heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and made my way following the sounds of someone fighting grim.

I came to the edge of a clearing to see long hair that was green, of all colors. I leaned against a tree to watch. She was shorter than me, but not by much, with a rapier about four and a half feet in length. She quickly dispatched the last couple beowulves. "You could have helped, you know," She said, turning to me.

"I know, I'd hate to bother you when you have complete control of the situation though." I smiled at her. "I'm Kai, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled back. "I see, well it's nice to meet you Kai. You can call me Spring. Even after I become your team leader."

"That remains to be seen, Spring." I countered with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I just smiled. "You know, I think your going to bug the crap out of me."

"And I'm sure north is that way." I started walking. She rolled her eyes before following me.

A couple minutes later I noted a nevermore flying above us. "I see smoke." I look in the direction she was looking.

I smiled at her. "Lets check it out."

"If I die, I blame you." She commented.

"You won't die." I jogged toward the forest fire, Spring right behind me. We reach the clearing by the fire fairly fast, but got surrounded by beowulves. A lot of them.

"Crap, there's too many." Spring said nervously.

"Then stay right here." I said drawing Hearts Rose, my left hand weapon. I proceeded to clear the beowulves with little effort.

"At least your not a wimp in battle," Spring commented. At that moment, someone screamed. "Some girls in trouble!" Spring almost ran into the woods.

"That's not a girl, his name is Jaune." I said.

Spring looked at me. "Well, are we going to help, or just stand here?"

I smiled. "After you." We started running when I looked up. "Hold on, someone's Falling." Spring looked up. "And... There goes Jaune." I said, watching both Jaune and whoever was Falling from the sky collide in mid air.

Spring took off running for the landing zone and I followed close. We came to the edge of a clearing just in time to see Pyrrha run in from the side with a death stalker on her tail. On the far side of the clearing was a collection of stone blocks, with the Faunes and Blond girl standing right in front.

Spring was already having trouble processing what was going on, and to be honest I was struggling to keep everything straight in my head.

At this point I noticed the chirpy girl from the locker room, as well as her friend.

The girl dressed in black and red came from wherever she was and ran up to the blonde girl, when the chirpy girl dressed in pink surprised them both by popping up between them. The blonde looked like she might explode from her expression, as well as the fact she was shaking the way people do when their getting stressed.

With a bit of fire, she started yelling loud enough for me to hear. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" From where I was I could have sworn her eye color had changed from purple to red momentarily.

About three seconds later the girl in the black dress with the red Cape tapped the blonde's shoulder who then slumped slightly in defeat before the girl in red and black pointed up. I looked up to see someone hanging from the claw of the Nevermore, who proceeded to fall moments later.

As this second person fell, Jaune came out of nowhere in an attempt to catch the falling Weiss.

Jaune somehow hit the ground first in a bellyflop before Weiss landed on top of him like she'd been sitting there for a couple minutes.

Pyrrha, who'd been running around the clearing the entire time, finally slipped away from the death stalker and hit the ground next to the five by the temple. Weiss and Jaune were still on the edge of the forest.

The girl in red and black charged the death stalker, Witch meant I got to see the scythe. That was before she fired to gain momentum.  
Would have been a great hit if the death stalker hadn't tried to catch her with it's pincher. As it was, she bounced off the pincher before turning and running the other way.

At the same time, the Blonde started running toward the death stalker and called out with worry. "Ruby!"

I almost ran out till I looked up. "That's not good..." Spring looked up as well.

The Nevermore threw feathers down and one hit Ruby's Cape, stopping her dead. The blonde skidded and fell on her butt to avoid getting hit herself. The death stalker was right behind Ruby now. I reached for the seven foot sword on my back, then I saw Weiss and I relaxed. Spring looked at me like I was a murderer.

Right as the Deathstalker went to strike, Weiss moved fast. The ice stopped the grim's tail within a couple feet of Ruby. It looked like Weiss was talking to Ruby before both walked back to their friends, and moments later the group jogged toward the cliff. A couple minutes later the death stalker was free, and following them.

Spring and I quickly grabbed our relic and as we started on our way to the cliff, two girls ran out of the forest. They saw us and started yelling at us to run. I slowly shook my head as I saw the fifteen or so large ersi on their heels.

"I guess it can't be helped." I said in a somewhat defeated tone.

Spring looked at me. "What do you-"

I ran just passed the two girls and stopped, then I pulled out Hearts Rose and Rose of the Dead. When I was done, all three girls were staring at me with open mouths. "What?" I asked with a knowing smile.

One of the new girls walked up to me. She was a little taller than me with bright red hair and blue eyes. "That was impossible! How did you do that?!" She nearly yelled.

"I used a fighting style I prefer to keep to myself. In any case, you'd better grab your relic." I watched them pick a relic before all four of us headed toward the cliff.

"Does it worry anyone else that we're heading TOWARD the sound of a Nevermore?" The girl with the red hair called. I smiled as we came to a stop in sight of the group that had run toward the cliff ahead of us. The Deathstalker was in front of the bridge across the ravine to the base of the cliff.

* * *

 _A/N: I know, I know, Cliffhanger. I couldn't resist._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything from that universe. I do, however, own Kai, Spring, and the two other girls he was left with._


End file.
